


COCO Kinktober 2018 prompt challenge

by Elletoria



Category: Coco (2017)
Genre: 1 month late but whatever, 30 Day NSFW Challenge, Anal Sex, Art, Bondage, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Kinktober 2018, M/M, Multi, NSFW Art, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, Shower Sex, Threesome - F/M/M, and more!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-08-24 20:38:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 31
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16647368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elletoria/pseuds/Elletoria
Summary: full prompt list here : https://kinktober2018.tumblr.com/post/171107184776/kinktober-2018





	1. Chapter 1

 

day 1 : ([Héctor Rivera/Imelda Rivera](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/H%C3%A9ctor%20Rivera*s*Imelda%20Rivera/works)) Face-Sitting  


_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

[Ernesto De La Cruz/Héctor Rivera](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Ernesto%20De%20La%20Cruz*s*H%C3%A9ctor%20Rivera/works) (Deep-Throating + Face-Sitting)

 

(bonus crack : hector x gustavo)  


 

 


	2. Chapter 2

day 2 ([Héctor Rivera/Imelda Rivera](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/H%C3%A9ctor%20Rivera*s*Imelda%20Rivera/works)) Ass Worship + Medical play

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

day 2 ([Ernesto De La Cruz/Héctor Rivera](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Ernesto%20De%20La%20Cruz*s*H%C3%A9ctor%20Rivera/works)) Ass Worship + Begging  
based from this fic  <https://archiveofourown.org/works/15235401> by skeeterdays

 

bonus :   



	3. Chapter 3

day 3 Sensory Deprivation | Temperature Play | Edgeplay 


	4. Chapter 4

day 4 (Héctor Rivera/Imelda Rivera) Spanking | Mirror Sex

day 4 ([Ernesto De La Cruz/Héctor Rivera](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Ernesto%20De%20La%20Cruz*s*H%C3%A9ctor%20Rivera/works)) Spanking | Mirror Sex


	5. Chapter 5

day 5 : Feet  

( [Héctor Rivera/Imelda Rivera](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/H%C3%A9ctor%20Rivera*s*Imelda%20Rivera/works)) 

  


 

([Ernesto De La Cruz/Héctor Rivera](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Ernesto%20De%20La%20Cruz*s*H%C3%A9ctor%20Rivera/works))

 


	6. Chapter 6

day 6 Corset | Cock Worship

([Héctor Rivera/Imelda Rivera](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/H%C3%A9ctor%20Rivera*s*Imelda%20Rivera/works))

 

([Ernesto De La Cruz/Héctor Rivera](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Ernesto%20De%20La%20Cruz*s*H%C3%A9ctor%20Rivera/works))

 

bonus : 


	7. Chapter 7

day 7 (Héctor Rivera/Imelda Rivera) Body Swap

day 7 ([Ernesto De La Cruz/Héctor Rivera](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Ernesto%20De%20La%20Cruz*s*H%C3%A9ctor%20Rivera/works)) Praise-kink


	8. Chapter 8

day 8 ([Héctor Rivera/Imelda Rivera](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/H%C3%A9ctor%20Rivera*s*Imelda%20Rivera/works))  Fisting | Hate-fucking/Angry Sex

 

day 8 ([Ernesto De La Cruz/Héctor Rivera](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Ernesto%20De%20La%20Cruz*s*H%C3%A9ctor%20Rivera/works)) pt1 : Hate-fucking/Angry Sex

 (bonus :)

 

part 2 : Prostitution/Sex Work 

 

bonus :


	9. Chapter 9

day 9 ([Héctor Rivera/Imelda Rivera](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/H%C3%A9ctor%20Rivera*s*Imelda%20Rivera/works)) Titfucking , Bondage , Lingerie

 

day 9 ([Ernesto De La Cruz/Héctor Rivera](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Ernesto%20De%20La%20Cruz*s*H%C3%A9ctor%20Rivera/works)) Sthenolagnia (Strength/Muscles) , Bondage , Lingerie

 

bonus :


	10. Chapter 10

day 10  ([Héctor Rivera/Imelda](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/H%C3%A9ctor%20Rivera*s*Imelda%20Rivera/works)[ Rivera](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/H%C3%A9ctor%20Rivera*s*Imelda%20Rivera/works)) Hair-pulling 

from this fic <https://archiveofourown.org/works/14953763> by [imma_redshirt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/imma_redshirt/pseuds/imma_redshirt)

 

day 10 ([Ernesto De La Cruz/Héctor Rivera](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Ernesto%20De%20La%20Cruz*s*H%C3%A9ctor%20Rivera/works)) Hair-pulling | Micro/Macro


	11. Chapter 11

day 11 Object Insertion |  Cross-dressing 

([Héctor Rivera/Imelda Rivera](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/H%C3%A9ctor%20Rivera*s*Imelda%20Rivera/works))

 

([Ernesto De La Cruz/Héctor Rivera](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Ernesto%20De%20La%20Cruz*s*H%C3%A9ctor%20Rivera/works))


	12. Chapter 12

day 12  Licking | Pet Play | Rimming/Analingus | Costume

([Héctor Rivera/Imelda Rivera](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/H%C3%A9ctor%20Rivera*s*Imelda%20Rivera/works))

 

([Ernesto De La Cruz/Héctor Rivera](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Ernesto%20De%20La%20Cruz*s*H%C3%A9ctor%20Rivera/works))

 

 

bonus :

 


	13. Chapter 13

day 13  ([Héctor Rivera/Imelda Rivera](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/H%C3%A9ctor%20Rivera*s*Imelda%20Rivera/works)) Creampie

 

day 13 ([Ernesto De La Cruz/Héctor Rivera](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Ernesto%20De%20La%20Cruz*s*H%C3%A9ctor%20Rivera/works)) Distant/Distracted Sex | Gags


	14. Chapter 14

day 14  Cunnilingus 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

(bonus) : Tentacles


	15. Chapter 15

day 15 : Overstimulation | Intercrural Sex |Uniforms

([Héctor Rivera/Imelda Rivera](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/H%C3%A9ctor%20Rivera*s*Imelda%20Rivera/works))

 

(these following pics were based on a fic <https://archiveofourown.org/works/15129053/chapters/36630666> by [Jubalii](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jubalii/pseuds/Jubalii)

 

________________________________________________________________________________________________

([Ernesto De La Cruz/Héctor Rivera](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Ernesto%20De%20La%20Cruz*s*H%C3%A9ctor%20Rivera/works))

 

bonus :


	16. Chapter 16

day 16 ([Héctor Rivera/Imelda Rivera](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/H%C3%A9ctor%20Rivera*s*Imelda%20Rivera/works)) Nipple Play | Body Worship | Sixty-nine

 

 

 

day 16 Nipple Play | Frottage | Body Worship 

 

 

bonus : ([Ernesto De La Cruz/Héctor Rivera/Imelda Rivera](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Ernesto%20De%20La%20Cruz*s*H%C3%A9ctor%20Rivera*s*Imelda%20Rivera/works))


	17. Chapter 17

day 17 Masturbation | Seduction | Collaring | Orgasm Denial

([Héctor Rivera/Imelda Rivera](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/H%C3%A9ctor%20Rivera*s*Imelda%20Rivera/works))

 

([Ernesto De La Cruz/Héctor Rivera](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Ernesto%20De%20La%20Cruz*s*H%C3%A9ctor%20Rivera/works))


	18. Chapter 18

day 18  Role Reversal 


	19. Chapter 19

day 19  Public | Formal Wear

 

([Ernesto De La Cruz/Héctor Rivera/Imelda Rivera](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Ernesto%20De%20La%20Cruz*s*H%C3%A9ctor%20Rivera*s*Imelda%20Rivera/works))

 

([Ernesto De La Cruz/Héctor Rivera](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Ernesto%20De%20La%20Cruz*s*H%C3%A9ctor%20Rivera/works))

 


	20. Chapter 20

day 20 Dirty talk

(Héctor Rivera/Imelda Rivera)

 

([Ernesto De La Cruz/Héctor Rivera](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Ernesto%20De%20La%20Cruz*s*H%C3%A9ctor%20Rivera%20\(one-sided\)/works))

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	21. Chapter 21

day 21  Bukakke | Food play  | Branding

 

 

 


	22. Chapter 22

day 22 Cuckolding | Hand-jobs | Threesome (or more)

 


	23. Chapter 23

day 23 Scars | Master/Slave | Shibari | Size Difference

 

 


	24. Chapter 24

day 24 ([Héctor Rivera/Imelda Rivera](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/H%C3%A9ctor%20Rivera*s*Imelda%20Rivera/works)) Pegging | Leather | Lapdances |Shower/Bath

 

 

day 24 ([Ernesto De La Cruz/Héctor Rivera](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Ernesto%20De%20La%20Cruz*s*H%C3%A9ctor%20Rivera/works)) Pegging | Leather | Lapdances 

 


	25. Chapter 25

day 25 ([Ernesto De La Cruz/Héctor Rivera/Imelda Rivera](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Ernesto%20De%20La%20Cruz*s*H%C3%A9ctor%20Rivera*s*Imelda%20Rivera/works)) Boot Worship 

 

 

day 25 ([Ernesto De La Cruz/Héctor Rivera](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Ernesto%20De%20La%20Cruz*s*H%C3%A9ctor%20Rivera/works)) Tickling 


	26. Chapter 26

day 26 ([Héctor Rivera/Imelda Rivera](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/H%C3%A9ctor%20Rivera*s*Imelda%20Rivera/works)) Lactation | Roleplay | Smiles/Laughter | Toys

 

day 26 Roleplay | Smiles/Laughter | Toys

([Ernesto De La Cruz/Héctor Rivera](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Ernesto%20De%20La%20Cruz*s*H%C3%A9ctor%20Rivera/works))

 

([Ernesto De La Cruz/Héctor Rivera/Imelda Rivera](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Ernesto%20De%20La%20Cruz*s*H%C3%A9ctor%20Rivera*s*Imelda%20Rivera/works))

 


	27. Chapter 27

day 27 Exhibitionism/Voyeurism  | Against a wall

 

([Héctor Rivera/Imelda Rivera](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/H%C3%A9ctor%20Rivera*s*Imelda%20Rivera/works))

([Ernesto De La Cruz/Héctor Rivera](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Ernesto%20De%20La%20Cruz*s*H%C3%A9ctor%20Rivera/works))

 

[based on this fic <https://archiveofourown.org/works/14444208> by [papergardener](https://archiveofourown.org/users/papergardener/pseuds/papergardener)]

 

[and the potential sequel]


	28. Chapter 28

day 28  Stripping/Striptease 

 

 

 


	29. Chapter 29

day 29 Double (Or more) Penetration | Sleepy Sex | Massage

([Héctor Rivera/Imelda Rivera](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/H%C3%A9ctor%20Rivera*s*Imelda%20Rivera/works))

 

([Ernesto De La Cruz/Héctor Rivera/Imelda Rivera](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Ernesto%20De%20La%20Cruz*s*H%C3%A9ctor%20Rivera*s*Imelda%20Rivera/works))


	30. Chapter 30

day 30 Gagging | Stockings/Tights/Pantyhose | Breast Worship | Swallowing

 

(Héctor Rivera/Imelda Rivera)

from this fic <https://archiveofourown.org/works/15308475> by [Senora_Luna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Senora_Luna/pseuds/Senora_Luna/works?fandom_id=18909096)

 

from [SeasideFantasties](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeasideFantasties/pseuds/SeasideFantasties)' conceptual aus

 

 

([Ernesto De La Cruz/Héctor Rivera](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Ernesto%20De%20La%20Cruz*s*H%C3%A9ctor%20Rivera/works))

 

bonus :

 

 


	31. Chapter 31

day 31 (any combination of above)


End file.
